vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikuo Hatsune
Mikuo Hatsune (初音ミクオ Hatsune Mikuo) is a popular genderbend of Hatsune Miku. History Mikuo came to be as a result of extreme downpitching of Miku's songs, and possibly a desire to have Miku sound masculine. His visual characteristics followed soon after. He often portrayed as Miku's twin brother or her older brother. Voice Configuration Having a history of being a mere Pitchloid, Mikuo was not easy to tune for Vocaloid; sometimes he still has hints of Miku's voice characteristics, or doesn't sound convincingly masculine. Esrael has made a voice configuration for Mikuo. The sole purpose of the configuration was to generate a decent male voice for choral works. Therefore, the voice may sound too deep to fit Mikuo's aesthetics. Another configuration by Crossfrown, designed to fit Mikuo's aesthetics. Append Soft, Sweet, Dark, Vivid, Solid, Light Notable Songs The following songs were created by configuring Miku's voice in Vocaloid, not by merely downpitching existing songs. みくおみくおにしてあげる/Mikuo Mikuo ni Shite Ageru Original music and lyrics by ika *NicoVideo broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Mikuo's version of Miku's ”title” song Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru. Ylioppilaslaulu (in Finnish) *YouTube broadcast (with English subtitles) Hatsune Mikuo sings the national anthem (1833-1917) of Imperial Russia *YouTube broadcast (with English subtitles) Examples of Esrael's configuration in action. 線香花火/Senko Hanabi Music and lyrics by anemomania *YouTube broadcast An original Mikuo song by a Japanese YouTuber called anemomania. Border Line Original music and lyrics by Aria-P An original song by Y / Aria-P. *NicoVideo broadcast Peace Maker Original music and lyrics by Aria-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast An original song by Y / Aria-P. In this song, Mikuo is a soldier. He sang about his lover (Miku) and his mission to destroy the 'yellow diva' (Rin). In the end, Mikuo was killed by a boy (Len) for revenge. LIGHT Original music and lyrics by Y *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast An original song by Y. In this song, Mikuo is shown to be a 'bug' in Miku's voicebank. The Master of the computer wants to update the voicebank so no 'bugs' will be seen ever again. This song is about Mikuo spending his last moments with Miku before his 'deletion'. Trivia *Mikuo is among the first generation of Fanmade Vocaloids that are what today are called Pitchloids. *Mikuo sports the same outfit as Miku, with the exception of wearing pants instead of skirt. However, he may wear a polo instead of sleeveless shirt. *No one truly knows who first coined Mikuo. *Mikuo's birthday is August 31st, 2007, making him officially 3 years old as of August 2010. Though he is designed as a 16 year old boy. *Mikuo's character item is a leek, the same as his sister Miku. *Mikuo usually paired with Kagamine Rin, Luka, Akaito, Kaiko, Miku, Luki(Luke), and Meito. The most popular yaoi pairing is Mikuo and Akaito, or even Mikuo and Len. While the most popular straight pairing is Mikuo and Rin. Gallery Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Fanmade Vocaloids based from Miku Hatsune Category:Fanmade Vocaloids with voice configurations